Born to Die
by Everlark Prior
Summary: My Name is Pepper Rivers, My sister was Clove Rivers, my home is district 2, I am 15 and I was born to die. No Catching fire. No mockingJay. Hunger games is still underway. This is held in the 82nd Hunger Games. *I ADOPTED THIS STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **Welcome to my new Fan fiction!**

 **Enjoy**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 1: night before reaping-Pepper and Oaklee**

 **Pepper's POV**

The sound of knives flying through the air is music to my ears. It's 12 minutes past 10 and I am in the underground training center, my second home. Where I learnt the skills I needed to, to find the courage I will need to volunteer at the reaping. It is my destiny to either die in the Hunger Games or win the Hunger Games. My name is Pepper Rivers, my sister was Clove Rivers, my home is district 2, I am 15 and I was born to die.

I continue throwing knives in different directions towards the targets hitting the bull's eye every time, I have probably thrown around 50 I would think.

I hear the door slide open and someone walk in. Why would anyone else be here this time of night? I decide not to worry who it is and to just throw my knives, I can see them out of the corner of my eye, male, stocky build, tall but I can't see anything else in this light.

He goes over to the spear section which happens to be right next to me picks up a spear spins it around in his hands as he walks closer to the target. He throws the spear the spear a good 10 meters and it hits the center of the target. By this point I have stopped to watch him. He has ash blonde hair with magnificent blue eyes, he looks very familiar and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. We stand there for a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes. He clears his throat.

"Oaklee Taylors" He says his voice deep and mature.

"Excuse me?" I ask stupidly.

"My name, Oaklee Taylors." he explains

"I'm Pepper Rivers."

"Rivers? Sounds familiar."

"I'm Clove Rivers' sister, tribute in the 74th Hunger Games." I tell him. His expression looks surprised.

"Well," He says expression looking normal again, "I am Cato Taylor's brother, tribute of the 74th Hunger Games." he explains; now it's my turn to have his expression. I am speechless.

"Wow, how about that." I say

"Yeah." And then back to the awkward staring into eyes thing again. I break it this time.

"It's late I'm gonna get some sleep for tomorrow." I say.

"Okay see you there." He says smirking and threw another spear. With that I grab my bag and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **Here is chapter 2 sorry for the lack of updated I have been really busy sorry :(**

 **Here it is!**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 2: Reaping-The volunteers and Ginger**

I wake up to the sun peaking through my tiny window. I slip out of bed and close the window my little sister Ginger, must have opened it last night. I shower then put on an old light pink lace dress that my sister Clove, wore to her reaping before the one when she volunteered for her death.

I slip on some old slip on, worn out white, ballet shoes. They defiantly don't fit but the fanciest shoes in the house. I then brush my long, dark brown, dead straight hair back and fish tail braid it down my hair, it's my preferred style. Then I finish it of with a faded pink bow. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Morning." My little sister says grimly.

"Morning" I reply she knows that I have been training, she knows will volunteer and there is nothing she can do about it.

I slice some tesserae bread and spread some butter and jam on it, and pour a glass of the milk I bought yesterday. When I win the games we will have only the best of, bread, butter and milk, clothes and we will live in one of the big houses in the Victor's Village.

I sit down across from her on the table, she doesn't look at me just continues drinking her milk.

"How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Fine." She says flatly. After a few minutes of silence I talk,

"I will be back before you now it you know, we will live in luxury, in one of the houses in the victors village."

"That's what Clove said now look what happened to her." I know that after she said it she could take it back, she knows that Clove is a touchy subject. I feel tears well up in my eyes but I manage to force them back. But Ginger can't hold her back, she just bursts into tears. I bring her into a hug

"I will be ok Ginger, I have trained this day my whole live and I will be in an alliance with the tributes from 1 and 2." I explain. But she just sobs into me.

"Be careful, who you trust, Pepper."

"I will."

At 11 we walk down to the town square of District 2, **(A/N Keep in mind that in THG Katniss says they try to scatter the times of the reaping's.)** it's where all the reaping's are held. We get there; sign in I tell Ginger I will see her to say final goodbyes and I give her a big hug.

"I love you, remember that." I tell her

"I love you too, and be careful in that arena, okay promise you will come back, you won't leave me with our Dad."

"I promise, I will be back before you know it." With that I go over to the section with all the 15 year olds.

I don't listen for half of the reaping, I just tune in when our announcer from the capitol, Dove her name is I think, says,

"First, the female tribute." She walks over to the reaping bowl and calls out some poor, scared, 13 year old she walks onto the stage, she's cute, but not ready to die in the arena.

"Any volunteers?" Says Dove with a grin glancing at the 15 year old area, she must have heard that I would be volunteering.

And without much hesitation I raise my hand and shout.

"I volunteer as tribute!" In a strong voice. Heads turn my way as the 13-year-old girl runs of stage crying and runs into her mother's arms.

"Well, come along honey." Dove says holding out her hand and I walk confidently to the stage and take my position next to Dove.

"Pepper Rivers." I say strongly. I hear whispers, some saying I'm an old tributes sister. When all the attention is taken away from me and back to Dove picking the male tribute. I scan the crowd for my little sister. I find her with her face buried in my father's shirt. My father has a straight face, and my eyes catch his, he nods approvingly.

I turn my attention back to Dove as she announces the male tribute a twelve years old, they are so young this year! He walks toward the stage with a straight face when he reaches the stage, Dove asks for volunteers. A boy, he has the same ash blonde hair with the same magnificent blue eyes as the boy from last night in the training center, he walks over to the stage. Takes his place on the other side of Dove.

"A round of applause for this years tributes." Dove says. The audience cheers and claps. She tells us to shake hands, his grip is so firm, so strong, so determined. How am I going to kill him? Before I can answer that question, we are rushed to the rooms, where I have to say my final goodbyes to my precious Ginger.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 3:Goodbyes-Farewell Family, Dale, Lillian**

I sit in what we call the justice building, in a room waiting for my family and friends to arrive to say farewell, for now. I don't know what to tell Ginger, she will be in tears, she doesn't want me to end up like Clove, but this is what I am meant to do. The doors open, I hear someone say we have three minutes then they close the door, my little sister rushes into my arms tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok I will be back before you know it, and we will live in the victors village." I say smiling, she returns it but it looks more like a grimace.

"I love you, remember that" I say, she wipes her tears and nods.

"I love you too. Here, mum would have wanted you to wear it in there same with Clove." She hands me our mother's locket, it was Cloves token, and we got it back when we were delivered her body. I hold it in my hands.

"Thank you Ginger." I say hugging her again. I turn to my dad, he shows no emotion.

"I'm proud of you Pepper and so would Clove." He says gently hugging me.

"Thanks. I love you father, take care of Ginger." I say. He nods,

"I love you too Clove." He says as the peacekeepers rush in to take them away.

"See you when I get back."

"Goodbye Clove, love you." My sister shouts. Before the doors close. I sit back down on the velvet sofa, and run my hands over the soft velvet. Fighting back tears, I don't know why, but part of me believes I won't ever see Ginger again. That she will grow up alone with my father. I can't stand the thought. The door opens, and my best friend, Dale, walks in. We have been best friends since we were little he was there for me when my mum died giving birth to Ginger; it was a miracle she survived. Dale pulls me into a hug and we spend at least a minute hugging.

"You can do this your ready, I know you are, and I will be the best friend of a victor." He says the last part smiling, I giggle.

"I hope so, take care of Ginger for me." I say pulling him back into a hug.

"Of course." He lightly strokes my hair.

"Thank you for being there for me Dale." We spend the last minute hugging in silence. Then the peacekeepers come in and take him away.

"Good luck, Pepper!" He shouts before they close the door behind him. I sit back down; I really don't expect any other visitors so I just sit, my hands stroking the velvet. Suddenly the door flies open, and a girl called Lillian comes in. I never really considered her my 'friend' but she's nice, we sometimes sit together or partner up for things. Lillian is a short, pale girl with freckles, hazel eyes, and plain gold, blond hair, she sits on the sofa across from me and we sit in silence for a while.

"I've seen you with a knife, you're really good." She sounds genuine.

"Thanks."

"I believe in you, I believe you can come back." I look up and look into her eyes; I think she really does believe in me. I nod.

"I have always looked up to the people who volunteered. I always thought they where so brave, I believe you're brave Pepper, and so was Clove." She says.

"Thank you, truly tha-" The doors fly open, and we both stand up, she gives me a quick hug.

"I will see you when you get back." She says smiling and walking out with a peacekeeper on each side of her. Her words ring in my head over and over again, " _I believe you're brave Pepper, and so was Clove."_ She sounded so nice so genuine, like she really believed in me, hope runs through me and sends a bit of butterflies into my stomach feeling the pressure now of what standards I have to keep up with, but I know I can do it, I know I can.

"I am brave. I am brave." I repeat to myself over and over again. The doors open again; Dove meets me,

"Come on honey." She says and Dove walks Oaklee and I to the train, as the cameras flash, I keep a straight face and repeat Lillian's words in my head over and over again, until I finally believe it is true.

It is.

My Name is Pepper Rivers, my sister was Clove Rivers, my home is district 2, I am 15 and I wasn't born to die.

I was born to survive.

I was born to be brave.

 **YAY, Ok so finally have this chapter finished, sorry for the wait!**

 **Also this probably means nothing to you but I used the appearance of my friend Polly for Lillian XD. Sorry that means nothing to most people!**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter!**

 **sorry for the lack of updates! :(**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 4:The Train-The Alliance**

The train was extraordinary, I have never seen anything like it, even coming from District 2, velvet couches, silver tables and more food then I have seen all week. I know Oaklee is amazed too. I mean I knew the capital trains were fancy but I never expected this. Dove shows us to our rooms to rest and she will call us when dinners ready. I go to my room and I just throw myself on the bed and I just take in everything, I slip off my shoes and bury my face in the pillow. I need to process this; I need to accept the high chance of me dying. No don't think like that Pepper you're going to win. You can throw knives, you never miss, yet there are other tributes who can do that to I know Oaklee is particularly good with spears who knows what else he can do. Pepper stop you have to win you have to be there for Ginger no matter what. You promised her. I drift off thinking of life in the victor's village with Ginger and my father.

Dove knocks on my door a couple of hours later. I go and sit on the couch a good meter from Oaklee. A man with cold eyes and a bald head and very muscular walks in.

"You must be Pepper and Oaklee, I am Brutus, your mentor." He explains. We nod, he looks terrifying, and I have so many questions about the games.

"Let's just watch the reaping's from all districts" he says.

We both nod.

We watch all the reaping starting with district 1, The tributes are of course volunteers like us. The girl is called Sequin Topaz, and the boy is called Copper Flint, the girl is 16 and the boy is 17. They look strong and hard to kill, but they are careers. I am the youngest out of them all which mean I am the smallest, which will have it's disadvantages, because I am not very strong, but I am small and fast. We go through the all the district reaping's, no one looks like a serious threat the boy from 4 is 17 and looks quite strong, the girl from 7 too. Everyone else is just a young and weak, easy targets, shouldn't be hard to kill.

We are called to dinner and we all eat in silence for a while.

"So what weapons do you plan on using?" Brutus asks

"I throw knives." I say.

"Lets see." He says and hands me a butter knife. I stand up and throw it across the room and wedge it in-between two panels right where I was aiming. Dove gasps.

"Your…okay." Brutus says smirking. I sit back down with a grin.

"What about you?" he says nodding towards Oaklee.

"I can throw spears, and I am good with a sword." He says

"Okay, well as you two probably know, you will be in an alliance with the tributes from district 1. So there will be four of you. Any questions?" he pauses for less than a second. "Good." He says and we eat the rest of our dinner in silence. The victors from back home said the amount of food they give you is unbelievable, I agree with them. We eat and go sit back down. Brutus retires to bed, same with Dove. So Oaklee and I sit on the couch in silence, I am sipping on a glass of wine (I have never tried it and if I am going to die I might as well and I surprisingly like it I am half way through my first glass.) Oaklee tried it but got a headache almost immediately after.

"How do you drink that stuff?" He asks me I turn to face him and his eyes lure me in so I have to fur back to window.

"I kinda like it." I say taking another sip.

"You don't have a raging headache?" He asks, I shake my head. We sit in silence for a couple more minutes of comfortable silence.

"We're in an alliance right?" He asks, why he asks that question I don't know.

"Of course." I say. Looking into his eyes and him staring back into mine. He simply nods.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask confused.

"Well from a lot of the previous games the careers abandon one another or leave them to die." He says hesitantly. I know he is talking about Clove and Cato, how Cato had a chance to save Clove but he didn't save her.

"I am not my sister, I won't die, and if I do, I am supposed to." I state clearly. He nods confusingly.

"I won't let that happen to you." He says and places his hand on top of mine in a comforting gesture.

"I believe you." I say looking into his eyes I give a light smile. He returns it smiling back and looking into my eyes. He looks to my lips and before I know what I am doing I lean in and we kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER**

 ***EXTREME CUTENESS AND SHOCK AHEAD***

 **PEPLEE! (Pepper and Oaklee)**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry about not posting for ages I've had soooo much on and I will try to post more often**

 **So sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter XD**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 5: at the Capitol - Regret?**

The kiss lasted a good 2 minutes and I would lie if I said I didn't want more. I am lured into the kiss I have no idea why I did it. Maybe it's because I about to die in a few days and I have never kissed anyone before? Maybe his eyes pulled me in. But after we both run out of breath we pull back I don't know why I didn't pull back sooner. We stare into each other's eyes, me staring into his ice blue ones and him staring back at my greeny hazel eyes. I soon turn and look out the window, why did I do that, why did I kiss him?

"I'm sorry." He mutters. He stands up to walk out the corridor, what I do next I never expected. He reaches the corridor. I sigh, what am I doing.

"Wait" I say getting up and running after him. As he turns around I throw my arms around him and we kiss again. I know I caught him of guard and that he didn't expect it that was my plan. This kiss should hopefully explain how I feel; the truth is I don't know anymore. I know that he is a handsome 17 year old who I am somehow supposed to kill but I don't think I can. I have known him for a day now but he is just one of those people who steals your heart with their looks and actions. When will pull back we are out of breath (again), our foreheads are touching he is a good foot taller then me so I have to stand on my toes and he has to lean down a bit. He snakes his arms around my waist and mine go around his neck, he brushes my hair out of my face.

He walks me back to my bedroom where I fall asleep thinking about my district partner.

XxXxX

A couple of hours later at maybe 3 am I wake to pounding on my door.

"Pepper, we are about to arrive." Dove says sleepily. I groan and slowly get out of bed I slip on my dress from yesterday with the same shoes. I'm sure I probably look like a mess right now, so I brush my teeth and hair then walk out. I see Oaklee looking out the window.

"Hey." He almost whispers. As I walk closer. I wrap my arms around his stomach, and look out the window in silence.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid, but I regret volunteering." He admits, I don't blame him I sort of do too.

"I do too, but this is what I have to do. When I was younger and from the moment, I heard Cloves, cannon. I knew I had to volunteer too." I tell him looking out the window.

"Same." I look at him, and into his eyes to see if he is telling the truth, all I see is honesty. He cups my face with his hand and says

"Maybe they would let two people win again." He asks hopefully.

"No, they won't make that same mistake again." I say.

"We will work something out." He says. Before I get a chance to say anything. He locks his lips to mine. I have never felt anything like this before, its like all my emotions have turned from nervous and regretting volunteering to shock of Oaklee kissing me and I just had the lust for more of his tender lips against mine. We break apart after about a minute when Dove calls from the hall that we are arriving soon. I fix Oaklee's hair and he does the same for me. We walk to the open window as we pull into the station, screaming Capitol people everywhere. I smile and wave, and Oaklee does the same, I even blow a couple of kisses and people pretend to catch them. It's 3 am why are these people still like this, well I guess this is the Capitol right? Party all night, watch people die in the Hunger Games all day. Then we pull to a stop and the doors open and we walk out onto the station and into the tributes building.

 **Are you Guys happy with this ending?**

 **remember to PM me where you want this story to go cause I have had writers block lately!**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **Shoutout to PeetaKatnissEverlark for helping me write this!**

 **Sorry I deleted the other Ch 6 because I realized that the tribute parade becomes before you go inside the tribute building XD**

 **I am also going to post a new chapter every Sunday to keep it regular**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 6 – Tribute parade**

We enter the foyer of the building not getting a good chance to look before someone whips me away from Oaklee.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" I nod and follow the people taking me away. They strip all the hair from my body and then rubbing cream on my legs to sooth the burn that the waxing strip created. They pluck hair from my eyebrows and clean my skin. After that they let me lie down for a bit, because it is 6 in the morning and I woke up at 3. I sleep until 11 and a capitolian lady walks in, she looks different though, she has light pink hair but it looks like her real hair and it is straightened and falls just past her shoulders. She has smokey eyeshadow and natural looking blue eyes, with pink lipstick that matches her hair. She also has a sleeve of black tattoos, she wears all black She holds out her arm and I shake it.

"I'm Sabrina, your stylist." She tells me. smiling a wide smile.

"Pepper." I say. She nods.

"I know who you are, silly." She says with a giggle. I keep a straight face and her smile becomes more serious.

"Why don't you put your robe back on and I will order some food?" She suggests, I nod noticing how hungry I really am. I put my robe back on and walk over to a table as she presses a button and a tray of food appears from the wall. I sit down and see what the food is, it looks like some chicken with some kind of pink sauce on it, with what looks like smoked salmon, I've seen it on a capitol show before. On the side is some chocolate covered strawberries which I have had once in my life. Sabrina and I talk for a bit and she seems like a nice person, but the way she smiles so much is obnoxious. She says the pink sauce is pink coloured mayonnaise. Then we talk about what I'm going to wear this year. She says that to honor to Cato and Clove, that we will wear the same things they wore, a gladiator outfit.

XxX

I see Oaklee standing by our chariot looking around with a scary look on his face his jaw set. His face softens when he sees me, he looks amazingly handsome in his gladiator outfit. He looks me up and down.

"You look great." He says. I roll my eyes, patting the horse, I look around at the other tributes trying to look intimidating. I see the district 1 tributes and nod in their direction, they nod back. We get in our chariots and go in after district 1 looking confident, people seem to notice that we are wearing the same costumes that our siblings wore and we get lots of attention because of that. After the tribute parade we go to meet up with Dove.

 **YAY!**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short I will make them longer**

 **xx**

 **Everlark Prior**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **Really excited where this story is heading :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 7 – Tributes building and mentors**

Dove leads us to our floor in the tributes building after the parade, since we are from District 2 we get the second floor. She unlocks the door and it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights since outside was so dark. It is so beautiful. I walk through the hallway and enter the main area kitchen, dining room and living room. I walk over the kitchen island bench; the marble bench top looks absolutely amazing it works so well with the colors and texture. The kitchen area is wooden floor with polish, cupboards grey and close slower so it doesn't bang. The sink area is so big and plush.

I walk over to the dining room, the thing that catches my eyes is a painting on the left hand wall, I walk over and it says, "The hard thing is finding the courage to do it." It is hung up just above the dresser holding valuable glass items. I stop and think about what this means to me " _finding the courage to do it_ ". I snap out of my thoughts and look around the dining table made of mahogany, it has to be at least 3 meters long.

I am disrupted when Oaklee comes in he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him; he asks "what were you thinking about?" I debate whether I should tell him about Clove and volunteering I knew I had to be like her and finish her battle. "Just Clove and how she was so brave and courageous and how I want to live up to her standards and I'm not quite sure if I can". I look into his eyes not knowing what he will say.

"I know you will make her proud no matter what happens and I'll be here for you" he reassures me. I go on my tiptoes and press a quick peck on his cheek and give him a small smile. We walk out hand in hand checking out the place together. My favorite room so far is the bathroom, well really the shower. It's quite different from the ones in district 2 but some extra features there are colored lights, different ways to spray the water and automatic shampoo and conditioner with a press of a button.

By the time Oaklee and I are done exploring the new apartment its almost 6 o'clock. We head down for breakfast I'm starving. Dove and Brutus greet us already at the table munching at their food. I grab a plate and head towards the buffet table; I can't pick what to eat there is so much! I end up with bacon, hashbrown and egg roll, a glass of orange juice and a piece of toasts with strawberry jam on it. Brutus breaks the awkward silence,

"So Oaklee and Pepper is it? Hmm yes very nice ones this year" He chuckles

"Tell me, what are your specialties?" says Brutus slightly leaning forward

"I throw knives always hit bulls eye" I say with a smirk

"Spears" says Oaklee

Brutus leans back I think as a relief that we know what we're doing.

"I think we will have another win again this year don't you think Brutus?" Dove says with a proud smile, I assume she was last years mentor. They tell Oaklee and I to just relax today and get all the rest we need, tomorrow we start training and that is the best time to make allies.

We both quickly finish our breakfast and together we head back to Oaklees room. He lies on the bed and I sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"Hey what's up? You look worried" He says with concern

"Oh it's just nothing I'm just worried about tomorrow you know, what if there are people who can do the same things as me and better and stronger and faster…" I hadn't noticed until now but Oaklee was holding me in his arms,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine i'll be there with you, we will go through this together" Oaklee says with a small comforting smile. I look into his eyes closely at his magnificent blue dazzling eyes and I tell him,

"Thank you. Together." I say holding his hand.

 **Yay PEPLEE is underway!**

 **Please PM me SYOT for the 82** **nd** **Hunger games ASAP!**

 **Xx**

 **Everlark Prior**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **i am SO sorry i haven't been updating with everything going on! so im going to post 2 chapters tonight**

 ***FLUFFY BEGINNING* -FANGIRL SQUEAL-**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 8 – Training**

During the night I kept on waking up, nervous about the day ahead and what might happen. I put my head in my hands and whimper to myself. Oaklee heard me, and tippy-toed to my room and sat down next to me

"Are you alright? Still nervous?" he says with a croaky voice. I remove my head from my hands and look at him; my expression must say it all,

"Go back to sleep you'll need as much rest as you can" Oaklee whispers. I snuggle into bed and close my eyes, as he's about to leave the room,

"Wait Oaklee, stay with me?" I look at him longingly

"Always" he says with a smile (A/N I'm sorry I had to add in a version of Katniss and Peeta)

I soon fall asleep with my head against his chest feeling protected.

I woke up to soft lips kissing my cheeks and nose and quiet chuckles. My eyes flutter open to the sight of which I expected, Oaklee. I sit up slowly still half asleep and kiss his cheek when he sits down next to me. It looks like he was up all night. Probably couldn't sleep. He gives me a small smile and takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. We make coffee and pancakes together, we don't say anything although I think I can tell what he's thinking, training in 2 hours. That means it 8:00 I sit down and eat a pancake when I decide to break the silence,

"Thanks for last night" I mumble

"Anytime" he says in return

Brutus walks in modeling the bed head look.

"Mornin'" he says smugly

He sits down next to me with a cup of coffee

"Now, today is the most important day, the day you make friends with the people who could save your life, allies." Brutus says sternly

"Who do we ally with? Obviously 1 and maybe 4, but anyone else?" I say with slight concern

"Well that's for you to chose, if you see some potential then go for it. Just make sure they aren't playing you." Brutus looks me in the eyes

I nod in return.

XxX

Oaklee and I walk up to the training room, I glance over to him he looks more relaxed then this morning, me on the other hand, I am trying to pull myself together. I know it may seem like nothing, but I must trust these people with my life. As we make our way inside all eyes are on us, everyone is in one area probably waiting for us to arrive.

"Hello as I can see you have all arrived, I am Atala and I will be in charge of this training process. Now this is no time to mess around these next few days could be the difference of life and death in the games. Now you can spread out and go to a station of your choice, if you have any questions please come and chat to me. Oh I almost forgot this is no time to hurt other tributes, you'll have plenty of time to do that in the arena."

Oaklee and I decide to stick together, also so we can pick our allies. First we head to the knives area where Sequin Topaz and Copper Flint are.

"Hey you're the guys from 2 right?" Says Copper turning around to see us

"Yeah that's us, we watched your tape of the reaping," I say

They nodded; we all stood there, it was a little awkward until I decided to break the silence,

"So we're allies right?" I say with slight nervousness I look at each of them willingly

"Yeah i think so," Sequin says with a smile Copper nods in agreement and so does Oaklee. I smile in return and turn back to throwing knives.

XxX

It's now 4:07 and we have just finished our first training. I'm glad that we have District 1 as allies but I haven't seen any other tributes that have potential except the girl from 8 she is really good at setting up snares and catching animals maybe we could ally with her but we'll have to wait to see more of what she can do.

I am beginning to feel relieved that I might actually have a chance as being a career, just like Clove was. I am doing this for her to prove that I am worthy and I am willing to take the risk, I miss her so much, this is one of the few ways where I can connect to her, she was here throwing those knives and training to become someone of importance.

 **YAY we're slowly getting somewhere!**

 **I am really excited where this story is going now lately i've had a bit of writer's block but I think I know where everything is heading -puts thumbs up- :)**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey Everlark Priors,**

 **Hope you guys enjoy there will be some more FLUFFY business ok? XD**

 **I will also try to make these chapters longer for you :)**

 **Xx**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Chapter 9 – 2nd day of training and Oaklee 3**

I wake up a bit tired but not too much, i'm glad when i walk in today I will know what i need to do in order to live. I grab my dressing gown and head towards Oaklees room, i knock quietly and creak open the door and see him still sleeping. I tip toe in his room, take off my dressing gown and lift the covers and snuggle in with him my head against his chest. We lay there together for a while. I am so glad that i have someone like Oaklee who treats me like a princess, his princess. He slowly wakes up first noticing my presence

"Hey beautiful what are you doing in here?" says Oaklee with his sexy morning voice

"I just thought of you when i woke up and i wanted to see you" I say with a small grin

He smiles and kisses me on the lips i don't even think i just go for it i kiss him back.

XxX

Oaklee and I walk together hand in hand into the training centre, Atala gave another quick introduction and we all head off separately to different stations. We bump into Sequin and Copper and head off to spears. Sequin and Oaklee are both amazing at spears so they stay there for the rest of the training while Copper goes off and joins the sword fighting station. While i'm over at the shelters station, I haven't needed to use that skill before but i know it may come in use. Also at this station i met the girl from 7 and the boy from 4. We started talking and the girl from 7 is really good at the tomahawk and the boy from 4 is gifted in fishing. In the midst of talking I excuse myself and walk over to Oaklee who is having a laugh with Copper in the corner

"Copper can you call over Sequin we need to discuss more allies" I ask, he nods and she strolls over with Copper.

"Ok, so you all obviously know that we will need more than just for 4 of us on our team right?" I ask, they all look at each other and agree

"So i have been talking to a few tributes, and i think we should have the girl from 7 who is great at the tomahawk and the boy from 7; fishing. I've been talking to them and they're also really easy to get along with." I hold in a breath waiting for their response. They look closely to the the girl, then the boy.

"Hmm well lets see what skills they bring to the table then we'll decide" Says Sequin

"Yeah I agree" Says Copper nodding

"Mhm me too" Oaklee agrees

We go and talk to them for the rest of the session and I think they are all pretty happy with their new allies. I also want to remember the names of everyone i know most of them just from training i just don't know the girl from 6, the boy from 11 and the boy from 9 that's all.

XxX

I head back after training to my room and head straight for the shower. I strip off and hop in turn on the tap and just stand under the water and mull over what has happened of the past few days in training, getting to know everyone learning about my allies and so much more. I soon snap back into reality and start to wash myself. I get out of the shower and grab my towel and clothes and head into my room and get changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt and some socks, i flop on my bed and just lie there, thinking about what the arena would be like and planning. i was early in my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. It opened and Oaklee stuck his head out before coming and sitting next to me.

"What were you doing?" He asks

"Oh just thinking, you know how it is with everything on, it's nice to just stop and think" I say, he nods in agreement.

"Hey let's get out of here somewhere else than this place" He offers

"Sure, where is there to go anyway?"

"Oh i know a place and i know you'll love it" He says with a grin. We stand up and he takes my hand and leads me out the door. We walk up or what feels like 1000 stairs until we reach the top of the tributes building. I open my mouth in amazement, the view of the capitol is beautiful.

"I know stunning isn't it?" Oaklee says as he looks over at me

"I don't know what to say it's magnificent how on earth did you find this place?" I ask

"Well let's say just a bit of exploring the area" he says with a grin. We walk over to a seat in the middle of the pavement.

"So i don't think we have really got to know each other" he says a bit shyly

"I don't think so, how about we play 20 questions?" i offer  
"Sure you can start" Oaklee says

"Favourite colour?" I ask

"Green"

"You?" Oaklee asks

"Pink"

"Pink like Sabrina's hair?" We both laugh  
"No like a deep pink"

We keep going like this learning the basic details about each other, it gets to about 17 when we run out of ideas and then Oaklee breaks the thought of what to ask

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" He asks

"No i haven't but i've seen many people in one and they all look so happy, i want to be like that one day, and have a family. But what really are we?" I ask him

"What are we? I think we're going out right?"

"Well you haven't actually asked" I say

"Well do you want to go out with me?" We both awkwardly laugh

"Yes, yes I will go out with you" I smile ear to ear and kiss him.


End file.
